Labels and hangtags are well known for the general purpose of identifying various features of garments. However, such labels and hangtags are commonly affixed to the garment in such a manner and location that the information appearing thereon, and even the label or hangtag itself, is usually hidden when the garments are folded and stacked for storage or display.
Prior inventions have attempted to overcome the shortcomings of commonly used labels and hangtags. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,339, to Henson, issued Mar. 27, 1956shows a marking device having a stub portion which may be sewn to a seam of a garment and a tab integral with and extending substantially perpendicularly from the stub portion so as to extend beyond an edge or fold of the garment. Such marking devices have also proven to be unsatisfactory. It is desirable to have a garment indicia strip which will permit a manufacturer or retailer to fold the garment in a plurality of ways for storage or display while maintaining the visibility and legibility of the garment indicia strip. The garment indicia strip should also be flush to the surface of the garment in order to avoid inadvertent tearing or removal of the strip from the garment.